


Hyuuga Crush

by LiviaHyde7



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cute Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Family Issues, First Crush, M/M, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaHyde7/pseuds/LiviaHyde7
Summary: There is more than one Hyuuga who has a crush on Naruto Uzumaki
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198





	Hyuuga Crush

What Hinata liked about Naruto was that he was so strong. 

He was not the actual strongest in class, or the smartest, or most cunning. In fact, in most things he struggled, but whenever he failed he would get up and try again, laugh away any sharp words sent his way, and if he was unable to solve something would find a way around it or through it. 

Hinata was not actually sure when she started to watch Naruto, but in a life that was slowly becoming confined to training and failing to meet her clan’s expectations, Naruto was steadily becoming the only brightness in her life. 

Naruto was so unlike Hinata, who lived in constant fear of failure. 

&&&

Hanabi’s life was monotone. 

Ever since the kidnapping, since her uncle’s death and the spar that led to her being made the heiress, her life had become devoted to training. 

The words of her Grandfather were in her head as she trained, that she would need to be a strong leader one day to protect the clan. 

She used to be more joyous once, easy to laugh or quick to make a joke, but so much has changed since. 

There was one thing she held dear though, a puppy crush at most, a blonde blur rushing past, a smile on his face and a laugh in the wind as another successful prank had been achieved. 

With her eyes she had managed many a times to track the elusive prankster down, but rather than report him, she always held back, a secret smile already on her face as she waited for him to put his plans into motion. 

Hanabi longed to have the same freedom, many a times watching Naruto lay his trap and thinking to herself that she could help, contribute to make the trap even more interesting. 

It was no wonder Hanabi loved to watch and admire Naruto, her life was order, but Naruto was chaos. 

&&&

The thing was Naruto was just easy to like. 

Neji was slightly ashamed to say that the first time he played with Naruto it was out of spite. 

As a branch member of the house of Hyuuga there were many things he was not allowed to do, with specific standards due to his station that he had to strive towards. 

He had once been the playmate of Hinata and Hanabi, but the past few years such encounters had cooled as Hinata retreated into her shell, Hanabi into her training and Neji the same reasons. Apart from regular spars to show their progress to the family, the three rarely played anymore. 

However, that left Neji with few people to actually really spend time with, not being close with anyone in the clan and reluctant to make friends outside of the clan, who would not understand the fact he was a branch member and why that was a bad thing. After the death of his father however Neji was mostly left alone, this meant that while he had heard warnings about Naruto, he had not really been warned away from him ever. 

It was by the river one day, practicing in peace and a desire to seek a place to train from more prying and judging eyes that a blur of sunlight literally collided with him. 

What followed was Naruto running and successfully evading the pursuing ninjas with a skill that Neji knew should be impossible for the so-called class clown and lowest in his year. Safe to say Neji was intrigued and after some hesitation led to Neji asking Naruto if he wanted to spar with him, and what followed that was a declaration from Naruto on how he loved having a friend and couldn’t wait to learn from Neji. 

Neji had never felt so wanted in his life and blushed lightly throughout the whole speech. 

&&&

Things came to head quite quickly after that. 

With all the watching the Hyuga girls did it did not take long for Hinata to see Naruto and Neji together training, much to her confusion. 

So, during one of their family spars, after their attendant had wandered off briefly, Hinata finally gathered the courage to question (confront) Neji about his association with Naruto. 

“N-Neji, how long- I mean- are you f-f-friends, with Naruto?” she questioned Neji, her voice gaining strength at the last part, although curiously her question not only caused Neji to freeze but also Hanabi. 

Neji forced himself to relax as he replied stiffly “There are no rules to say I cannot be friends with Naruto”

Hinata’s spine seemed to gain steel before them, as she stood up straight and stated with barely a stutter “Y-y-you better be nice to him, I l-like him”

Neji however was confused at first, not knowing that his cousin and his friend knew each other, but he quickly realised what she meant and forgetting their supposed stations snapped back “Well I like him”

“What?” another voice snapped, and the two cousins had completely forgotten about Hanabi’s presence as well as they turned to the small girl who practically hissed at them “You can’t! I like him!”

&&&

None of them admitted to who threw the first punch later on as the three relatives sat together in silence in front of a disapproving Hiashi, as another member slowly saw to the children’s wounds. 

In fact, as the three sat in stubborn silence, none of them would even admit to what the fight was about. 

Hiashi sighed, he knew he should punish them more harshly, but he was not as blind to his children as people think and he had his suspicions about the cause of the fight. The one time Hiashi and his brother had truly fallen out was over who got to ask Kushina Uzumaki out, Hiashi eventually bowed out and instead set his sights on his back-up crush of Minato Namikaze, in time for Kushina to turn around and ask Minato out on a date, leaving two broken hearted Hyuuga twins behind. 

Hiashi sighed again before dismissing the children with no supper, he really should punish them more harshly, but no one pressured him to.

Although this was mainly because onlookers had already spread the word amongst the clan of how soundly Hinata had beaten her cousin AND sister. 

&&&

Bonus:

The sisters were squabbling again, although in quiet tones as they were meant to be ‘training’.

The name Naruto has not been uttered between the sisters since the three-way brawl, and instead other causes for bickering were found, although the real reason for this new rivalry between the sisters was unsaid but very much known. 

However, the girls fell silent as the boy in question came into view, he had a big smile on his face, his big blue eyes practically lite up and his hair catching the sunlight, as he talked loudly but happily and honestly. 

What caused the girls to fall silent however was the smug dark haired boy leading him past the training field and who briefly halted Naruto’s excited rambling to say loudly “Come on Naruto I’m going to show you that new awesome move, it may take a few days to learn it so we may have to meet up everyday for awhile’ 

As Neji walked past with a smirk on his lips as he patiently listened to Naruto’s increasingly excited chatter, he left behind two seething and plotting girls. 

It seems even with a rivalry the sisters could still work together if need be.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little one-shot, I can see the three Hyuga’s competing in the background while Naruto is completely oblivious and so glad of his THREE best friends. 
> 
> This was partly inspired from reading Lucilla’s fic on FF.net:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12554213/1/The-Fallout-From-Naruto-s-First-Kiss  
> With Hanabi who has the Naruto crush and got my mind turning.


End file.
